polandballfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Terminologi
Halaman ini adalah daftar kosa kata dan terminologi (yang belum lengkap) di lingkungan dan komik Bola Polandia, dan asal mereka. Berkas:Reich-icon.png Anschluss �� :Artikel utama: Anschluss Kata anschluss berasal dari propaganda Nazi Jerman yang digunakan untuk menunjukkan kejadian pencaplokan Bola Austria ke dalam bagian Bola Nazi Jerman, kata ini biasa digunakan oleh Bola Jerman dan Reichtangle ketika mengambil tanah dari negara lain. Hal ini ditampilkan saat fitur fitur yang terakhir. Ini untuk sementara dilarang dari Bola Polandia Reddit (proses 'Joke Life Preserve'), meskipun masih membuat penampilan reguler di Facebook dari waktu ke waktu. Frasa ini jarang diikuti oleh zeit. Ada bentuk anschluss untuk negara lain. Misalnya, Bola Kekaisaran Brasil menggunakan "ãoxluss". Börk �� Börk adalah kata yang tidak berarti yang berasal dari acara "Muppets Show Swedish Chef"1. Kata ini tidak memiliki arti sama sekali karena kata ini seharusnya terdengar seperti kata-kata dari bahasa Swedia. Ketika diintegrasikan ke dalam meme, kata ini telah digunakan untuk menentukan seruan yang dibuat oleh sebuah negara, masing-masing memiliki versinya sendiri, tercantum di bawah ini. Beberapa komik telah dibuat tentang Swedia yang menginfeksi negara lain dengan börk dan mengubahnya menjadi zombi, sehingga memicu penyingkapan Börk. * Buku Börk * Buku Börk Bola Negara Bersejarah * Buku Britania Börk ("The Domesday Bork") * Buku Perancis (dan tetangga) Börk 'BUKU BÖRK' DITULIS OLEH BOLA SWEDIA * Bola Albania Shqip shqip * Bola Antartika NOOT NOOT / Dingin dingin * Bola Argentina Che che * Bola Australia Oi oi * Bola Austria Wörgl wörgl * Bola Azerbaijan Həri Həri * Bola Bahamas Waka Waka * Bola Belarus Bulba bulba * Bola Belgium Wafel wafel * Bola Bhutan Druk druk / ohm ohm * Bola Bolivia Mar mar * Bola Bosnia dan Herzegovina Ba Ba * Bola Botswana Beep boop * Bola Brasil Hue hue * Bola Brunei Uang uang / peryadap perdayap * Bola Bulgaria Düner düner * Bola Kamboja Wat Wat * Bola Kanada Kayu Kayu / Bois Bois / Eh Eh * Bola Tanjung Verde Cabo cabo * Bola Chad Sahel sahel * Bola Chili Weon weon * Bola Cina Aiya aiya * Bola Kolombia Kopi Kopi / Shakira Shakira * Bola Kosta Rika Tico Tico * Bola Kroasia Kaj Kaj * Bola Kuba Castro castro * Bola Siprus Olive olive * Bola Ceko Pivko pivko * Bola Denmark Øl øl * [[Bola Dominika|'Bola Dominika']] Honk Honk * Bola RD Kongo Mbwane mbwane * Bola Ekuador Bananas Bananas * Bola Mesir Misr misr * Bola Estonia Möh möh / Nordik Nordik * Bola UE Euro euro * Bola Kepulauan Faroe Bðrk bðrk * Bola Finlandia Perkele perkele * Bola Perancis Boûin boûin * Bola Guyana Perancis Mêr mêr * Bola Polinesia Perancis Bora bora * Bola Georgia Kartvel kartvel * Bola Jerman Wörk wörk * Bola Ghana Ghana ghana * Bola Yunani Gyro gyro * Bola Greenland Aap aap * Bola Guatemala Maya maya * Bola Rom Fer fer * Bola Haiti Mango mango * Bola Hong Kong Aiya Aiya * Bola Hungari Magyar magyar/Pàprìka pàprìka * Bola Iceland Björk Björk * Bola India Daḍhak Daḍhak * Bola Indonesia Satay satay * Bola Iran Ayatollah ayatollah * Bola Irlandia Ól ól * Bola ISIS Allahuakbar allahuakbar / Isis isis / Allah allah * Kubus Israel Oy Vey Oy Vey * Bola Italia DIHAPUS!!! Karena swedia! * Bola Jamaika Reggae reggae / Rasta rasta / Ganja ganja * Bola Jepang Desu desu * Brik Kazakh Jagshemash jagshemash / Potassium potassium * Bola Kiribati Drown drown * Bola Kurdistan Gosht gosht * Bola Kirgizstan Manas manas * Bola Latvia Potato potato * Bola Lebanon Yalla Yalla * Bola Liberland Bebas Bebas / Liber Liber / Relevan Relevan * Bola Liechtenstein Lie lie * Bola Lithuania Vytis Vytis * Bola Makedonia FYROM fyrom / ROM rom * Bola Malaysia Lepak lepak *'Bola Maladewa' Sink Sink / Kelapa Kelapa * Bola Malta Deus deus * Bola Mauritania Budak budak * Bola Meksiko Taco taco * Bola Mongolia Mongol mongol * Bola Moroko Maghrib maghrib * Rawr Nepal RAWR RAWR / Ghurka ghurka / Himalaya himalaya * Bola Belanda Tulp tulp * Bola Selanida Baru Kia ora kia ora * Bola Nigeria Tipu tipu * Bola Korea Utara Bajil bajil * Bola Norwegia Børk børk * Bola Pakistan Bak bak * Bola Palau Ubur ubur * Bola Palestina Nakba nakba * Bola Panama Canal canal * Bola Paraguay Indiós indiós / Guaraní guaraní * Bola Peru Inca inca * Bola Filipina Duterte Duterte / Balut Balut * Bola Polandia Flaczki flaczki / Kurwa kurwa * Bola Portugal Ão Ão * Bola Rumania Mici Mici * Bola Rusia Putin putin / cyкa cyкa / vodka vodka * Bola Sami Jòik jòik * Bola San Marino Libertas libertas * Bola Arab Saudi Allah Allah / Haram haram / Meka meka * Bola Sealand Relevan Relevan / Mikro Mikro * Bola Serbia Бре бре (Bre bre) / Hapus hapus * Bola Seychelles Sey sey * Segitiga Singapura Iya iya / Lah lah / segitiga segitiga * Bola Afrika Selatan Click click / Putih putih * Bola Korea Selatan Kimchi Kimchi / Bbali Bbali * Bola Spanyol Ol è olè * Bola Sri Lanka Sri Sri * Bola Svalbard Biji Biji * Bola Swedia Börk börk * Bola Swiss Bäzli bäzli * Bola Tajikistan Somoni somoni * Bola Thailand Sama sama * Bola Tibet Lama lama / ohm ohm * Bola Turki Kebab kebab / Atatürk Atatürk / Gobble gobble * Bola Turkmenistan Ruhnama ruhnama * Bola UEA Oili oli * Bola Britania Raya Babi babi / Wot wot / teh teh * Bola Ukraina Слава Україні / Putin huilo / krimea krimea * Bola Uruguay Pasangan pasangan * Bola Amerika Burger burger / kebebasan kebebasan * Bola Uzbekistan Lazgi lazgi * Bola Vanuatu Vatu vatu * Bola Vatikan Pope pope / Amen amen * Bola Venezuela Chávez chávez / Chamo Chamo (sebelum 2006) * Bola Vietnam Nam Nam / Bat dau tu nay / Nguyễn Nguyễn * Bola Zambia Escalator escalator * Bola Zimbabwe Inflate inflate 'BÖRK BERSEJARAH' * Bola Kartago Hannibal Hannibal * Bola Komunisme Vodka vodka / Lenin Lenin * Bola KA Perbudakan perbudakan * Bola Jerman Timur Stasi stasi * Bola Spanyol Franco Franco Franco * Bola Kekaisaran Jerman Kaiser Kaiser * Bola Khazar Yahudi Yahudi * Bola Kerajaan Yerusalem (bersama dengan tentara salib) Deus Vult * Bola Kekaisaran Mongol Khan Khan * Bola Nazi Heil heil / hitler hitler * Bola Negara Bebas Oranje Boer boer * Bola Iran Pahlavi Sha sha * Bola Fenisia Perdagangan Perdagangan * Bola Persemakmuran Polandia-Lituania Grunwald grunwald * Bola Negara Bawah Tanah Polandia Pemberontakan pemberontakan / Warszawa Warszawa * Bola Kerajaan Prusia Ostsiedlung ostsiedlung * Reichtangle Reich reich * Bola Republik Cina Matahari matahari * Bola Republik Kedua Polandia Piłsudski Piłsudski * Bola Uni Soviet Коммунизм Коммунизм * Bola SPQR Caesar Caesar * Bola Transvaal Boer boer * Bola Uni Afrika Selatan- Apartheid apartheid/ Kaffir kaffir * Bola Gerakan Putih Tsar tsar * Bola Yugoslavia Yugo yugo / Tito Tito * Bola Kerajaan Zulu Shaka shaka *Bola Kerajaan Italia Ital Ital 'GUA BÖRK DAN ISYARAT BÖRK' * Bola 1 Nasi Nasi * Bola 2 Ευρώ Ευρώ / eropa eropa * Bola 3 Kerbau kerbau * Bola 4 Ug ug / pangea pangea * Bola 5 Didgeridoo didgeridoo * Bola 6 Mak Mak * Bola 7 Laut laut * Bola 8 Klik klik 'BÖRK AMERIKA' * Bola Alabama Dixie dixie * Bola Alaska Palin palin * Bola Arizona Batas batas * Bola Arkansas Berlian berlian * Bola California Cali cali * Bola Colorado Rockie rockie * Bola Connecticut UConn UConn * Bola DC Ibu kota ibu kota * Bola Delaware Biden Biden * Bola Florida Matahari matahari / Luz del Sol Luz del Sol * Bola Georgia Persik persik * Bola Guam Spam spam * Bola Hawaii Aloha aloha * Bola Idaho Kentang kentang * Bola Illinois Jagung jagung * Bola Indiana Balap balap * Bola Kansas Gandum gandum * Bola Kentucky Banjo banjo * Bola Louisiana Cajun cajun * Bola Maine Lobstah lobstah * Bola Massachusetts Peziarah peziarah / Puritan puritan * Bola Mississippi Sippi sippi * Bola Missouri Tunjukkan aku tunjukkan aku * Bola Nebraska Kelobot kelobot * Bola Nevada Berjudi berjudi * Bola New Mexico Meth meth * Bola Carolina Utara Tarheel tarheel / Kumbang kumbang * Bola Dakota Utara Oli oli * Rawr Ohio LeBron LeBron / Buckeye buckeye/ Guk Guk * Bola Oregon Berang berang * Bola Pennsylvania Cokelat cokelat * Bola Puerto Riko Puerto Puerto * Bola Rhode Island Rhode rhode * Bola Carolina Selatan Clemson clemson * Bola Texas Yihaw Yihaw * Bola Utah Mormon mormon * Bola Vermont Bernie Bernie * Bola Virginia Barat Bara bara * Bola Wisconsin Keju keju * Bola Wyoming Gunung berapi gunung berapi / Yellowstone Yellowstone * Bola Navajo Navajo navajo 'BÖRK BRITANIA' * Segitiga Bermuda Segitiga segitiga * Bola Cornwall Pucat pucat * Bola Cumberland Batas batas * Bola Derbyshire Air Air / Pramuka yang Lebih Baik * Bola Devon Jurang jurang / Scone Scone * Bola Dorset Oo ar oo ar * Bola Inggris Wot wot / Babi Babi * Bola Essex Tan tan * Bola Gibraltar Dago dago * Bola London Raya Kelinci kelinci / Tabung tabung * Bola Greater Manchester Manc manc * Bola Guernsey Hon hon / Moi aussi * Bola Pulau Man Kaki kaki * Bola Pulau Wight Feri feri * Bola Kepulauan Scilly Scilly scilly * Bola Jersey Hon hon * Bola Kent Saluran saluran * Bola Norfolk Incest incest * Bola Northumberland Norþ norþ * Bola Lancashire 'Ot pot 'ot pot * Bola Lincolnshire Lincoln Lincoln * Bola Londonball Bankir bankir * Bola Mercia Sahson sahson * Bola Merseyside Ey ey * Bola Irlandia Utara Besi Norn Besi Norn / Bom bom / Bendere bendere * Bola Nottinghamshire Senjata senjata * Bola Orkney Åch åch * Bola Oxfordshire sekolah sekolah * Bola Saint Helena, Bola Ascension dan Bola Tristan da Cunha Pengasingan pengasingan * Bola Skotlandia Och och * Bola Shetland Øch øch * Bola Tyne and Wear Kenapa ei kenapa ei * Bola Wales Llanfairpwllgwyngillgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch llanfairpwllgwyngillgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch * Bola Wessex Seaksna seaksna * Bola Midlands Barat Kari kari * Bola Yorkshire Puding puding 'BÖRK PERANCIS' * Bola Alsace Wôrk wôrk * Bola Normandia P'têt-ben p'têt-ben * Bola Brittany Plouzh plouzh * Bola Perancis Utara Ch'ti ch'ti * Bola Savoia Arpetan arpetan * Bola Ositania Oc oc * Bola Daerah Nice Mistral mistral * Bola Korsika Chju chju 'BÖRK BELGIA' * Bola Flandria Vlaams vlaams * Bola Walonia Hon hö hon hö * Bola Brussel Eu Eu 'BÖRK INDONESIA' *Berkas:Jakarta-icon.png Bola Jakarta Banjir banjir *Berkas:Bengkulu-icon.png Bola Bengkulu Raflesia raflesia *Berkas:West_Java-icon.png Bola Jawa Barat Bobotoh bobotoh 'BÖRK KROASIA' * Bola Dalmasia Slanina Slanina * Bola Istria Vinograd Vinograd * Bola Šibenik-Knin Čavoglave Čavoglave * Bola Varaždin Industrija Industrija * Bola Zagreb Purger Purger 'BÖRK POLANDIA' * Bola Warsawa Chopin chopin * Bola Torun Kopernik Kopernik atau Pierniki Pierniki * Bola Kraków Pieorgi pieorgi * Bola Pomerania Kashub kashub * Bola Polandia Agung Rogal rogal * Bola Masovia Stolica stolica * Bola Silesia Wungiel wungiel * Bola Polandia Kecil Góry góry 'BÖRK LITHUANIA' * Bola Vilnius Vilnia vilnia * Kaunasball Kau kau * Klaipėdaball Uos uos 'BÖRK SPANYOL' * Basqueball Etxeverri etxeverri * Cataloniaball Feina feina 'BÖRK RUSIA' * Bola Karelia Prkl Prkl * Bola Khantia-Mansia Neft neft * Bola Moskwa Kremlin Kremlin * Bola Yakutia Kholod Kholod * Bola Yamalo-Nenets Gaz gaz * Bola Tatarstan Horde horde / Altyn altyn! * Bola Omsk Krokodil krokodil / Bird bird 'BÖRK BULGARIA' * [[Bola Sofia|'Bola Sofia']] Sof sof * [[Bola Plovdiv|'Bola Plovdiv']] Plov plov * [[Bola Varna|'Bola Varna']] Ikan iKan 'BÖRK BRASIL' * Bola Acre ☜︎✠︎✋︎��︎❄︎✋︎☠︎☝︎��︎ ☜︎✠︎✋︎��︎❄︎✋︎☠︎☝︎��︎ * Bola Alagoas Collor Collor * Bola Amapá Piranha Piranha * Bola Amazonas Maninho Maninho * Bola Bahia Meu rei Meu rei * Bola Ceará Aí dento Aí dento * Bola Distrito Federal Véi Véi/Clô Clô (sebelum 2009) * Bola Espírito Santo Trans Trans * Bola Goiás Trem Trem * Bola Maranhão Sarney Sarney * Bola Mato Grosso Shrek Shrek * Bola Mato Grosso do Sul Do sul Do sul * Bola Minas Gerais Uai Uai * Bola Pará Vela Vela * Bola Paraíba Nego Nego * Bola Paraná Daí Daí * Bola Pernambuco Oxente Oxente * Bola Piauí Boi Boi * Bola Rio de Janeiro Samba Samba * Bola Rio Grande do Norte Natal Natal * Bola Rio Grande do Sul Tchê Tchê * Bola Rondônia Inãn Inãn * Bola Roraima Índio Índio * Bola Santa Catarina Praia Praia * Bola São Paulo Bolacha Bolacha * Bola Sergipe Caju Caju * Bola Tocantins Sentuh Sentuh Galeri The Breakup of Yugoslavia.png 1974126 917607904922151 8190886898902254641 o.png The Knights of Remove.png Shitty neighbors.png Video Negara seperti makanan khas mereka Kadang-kadang, di komik Bola Polandia (sering sebagai penghinaan; yaitu hapus _____) negara disebut makanan khas dari negara tersebut. Ini berasal dari menyebut orang-orang Turki (dan kemudian seluruh dunia Muslim pada umumnya) 'kebab', dari copypaste 'Remove Kebab'. Berikut adalah daftar dalam urutan abjad: * Bola 8: Ayam goreng, Semangka dan Kool-Aid * Bola Afganistan: Kebab dan kabuli palaw * Bola Albania: Flija,Tavë Kosi, Fërgesë, Kërnacka * Bola Aljazair: Kebab dan couscous * Bola Andorra: Cokelat * Bola Angola: Moamba de galinha * Bola Antartika: Ikan * Bola Antigua dan Barbuda: Pepperpot dan fungee * Bola Argentina: Chipá'','' bori-bori'','' empanada, mbeyu, locro, mate dan churrasco * Bola Arkansas: Cajun * Bola Armenia: Harissa'','' dolma, khash'','' khorovats, lavash dan stroganoff * Bola Aruba: Keshi yena * Bola Australia: Pai daging, domba panggang dan sandwich vegemite * Bola Austria: Sosis, schnitzel'','' pretzel dan tafelspitz * Bola Azerbaijan: Qəbab,'' dolma * 'Bola Bahamas: Keong pecajh dengan kacang polong dan nasi * '''Bola Bahrain: Kebab dan machboos * Bola Bangladesh: Kebab,'' laksa ''dan nasi dan ikan * Bola Bangsamoro: (FIL) Ketupat dan cokelat * Bola Barbados: Cou-cou dan ikan terbang * Bola Bayern: Weisswurst * Bola Belarus: Bulba, bigos, kalduny, zrazy, draniki * Bola Belgia: Wafel, moules-frites dan cokelat * Bole Belize: Cokelat * Segitiga Bermuda: Chowder ikan bermuda * Bola Berber: Cous cous * Bola Bhutan: Thenthuk'','' ema datshi dan ngathrek golop lhakpa * Bola Bolivia: Chicha'','' salteñas dan cokelat * Bola Bosnia: Kebab,'' Ćevapi, Burek, Sarma dan Kahva (kopi Bosnia) * 'Bola Botswana: Seswaa * '''Bola Brasil: Feijoada'','' churrasco dan picanha * Bola Brunei: Ketupat'','' ambuyat, laksa, mi goreng biasa, kelupis, pinjaram, cincin, nasi katok, roti canai atau prata dan kway teow soup. * Bola Bulgaria: Düner, Maritsa (roti manis), yogurt'','' banitsa'','' bob chorba dan rakiya * Bola California: Tostada udang * Bola Kamboja: Amok trey dan samlor kako * Bola Kamerun: Ndolé * Bola Kanada: Poutine'','' makan malam kraft'','' bar nanaimo dan tart mentega * Bola Tanjung Verde: Cachupa * Bola Catalunya: Roti dengan tomat * Bola Chili: Empanada'','' asado'','' pastel de choclo, humita, cazuela, pisco, completo, sopaipillas, porotos, choripan, pebre, mate, telur gulung dan banyak lain * Bola Cina: Telur gulung'','' wonton'','' dim sum'','' bebek peking'','' nasi goreng'', "sisik hiu", ''pangsit,'' mie dan anjing'' * Bola Kolomnbia: Ajiaco'','' gallo pinto dan cokelat * Bola Kongo: Poulet moambé * Bola Kosta Rika: Cokelat * Bola Kroasia: Sir (keju) * Bola Kuba: C''okelat,'' platillo moros y cristianos dan ropa vieja * Bola Curacao: Keshi yena * [[Bola Siprus|'Bola Siprus']]: Souvlakia, Sheftalia, Moussaka, Taramosalata, Flaouna dan Tzaziki * Bola Ceko: Vepřo knedlo zelo dan svíčková * Bola Denmark: Æbleflæsk, smørrebrød, Leverpostej, stegt flæsk dan bøfsandwich * Bola Dominika: Ayam gunung dan kaldu ikan * Bola Republik Dominika: Cokelat, la bandera, mamajuana dan sancocho * Bola RD Kongo: Poulet moambé * Bola Ekuador: Cokelat * Bola Mesir: Kebab,'' ful medames,'' kushari'','' molokhia'','' falafel * Bola El Salvador: Cokelat dan pupusa * Bola Eritrea: Kebab,'' zigini dengan injera ''dan gored gored * Bola Guinea Khatulistiwa: Cokelat * Bola Estonia: Verivorst dengan mulgikapsad * Bola Etiopia: Teff'','' wat dengan injera dan fit-fit * Bola Finlandia: Pulla'','' karjalanpaisti'','' mämmi, salmiakki dan sautéed reindeer * Bola Florida: Jeruk * Bola Perancis: Baguette'','' crêpe'','' pot-au-feu'','' macaron'','' bisque dan katak * Bola Gabon: Poulet nyembwe * Bola Georgia: Kharcho'','' khachapuri dan khinkali * Bola Jerman: Bir'','' bratwurst'','' sauerkraut'','' currywurst'','' döner kebab,'' sauerbraten dan kraut * 'Bola Ghana: Fufu * '''Bola Gibraltar: Cokelat * Bola Yunani: Souvelaki'','' yogurt'','' fasolada'','' moussaka souvlaki dan gyros * Bola Greenland: Mattak dan kiviak * Bola Grenada: Oil down * Bola Guatemala: Cokelat dan fiambre * Bola Guyana: Pepperpot * Bola Rom: Sah hai mas * Bola Haiti: 'Bouillon,plantain,''dan joumou * '''Bola Honduras: Cokelat'','' baleada'','' carne asada dan' sopa de caracol' * Bola Hong Kong: Mie wijen'','' char siu dan dim sum * Bola Hungaria: Paprika'','' seculars'','' gulyás dan goulash * Bola Islandia: Hákarl, Ein með öllu, Svið, Hrútspungar''and'' þoramatur * Bola India: Kari, dosa sambar'','' biskuit chai'','' samosa'','' paratha paneer dan lassi * Bola Indonesia: Rendang'','' ketupat'', tempeh,'' sate'','' laksa'','' tumpeng'','' oncom, beras merah, papeda, rujak buah, rujak cingur, mie aceh, onde-onde, gudeg, pempek, jeroan, pecel, peuyeum, tape, karedok, sagu, gaguduh, lempeng, cincin, cucur, tahu bulat, bakso, dan' '''nasi goreng * 'Bola Islam: Kebab * '''Bola Iran: Chelo kebab dan ghormeh sabzi * Bola Irak: Kebab,'' samak masgouf dan kleicha * 'Bola Irlandia: Colcannon'','' rebusan irlandia * '''Kubus Israel: dialih ke bagian Palestina (sama sekali tidak dicuri kebab) panggang campuran Yerusalem'','' šawárma'','' ħumuscipsalát'','' kosher'','' schnitzel'','' falafel'','' hummus dan gelfite fish * Bola Italia: Pizza''," Spaghetti ",'' pasta, lasagne, merica * Bola Pantai Gading: Cokelat * Bola Jamaika: Ackee dan ikan asin * Bola Jepang: Sushi dan ramen * Bola Yordania: Kebab dan mansaf * Brik Kazakh: Kebab,'' stroganoff,'' beshbarmak dan shalgam * Bola Kenya: Ugali'','' sukuma wiki dan nyama choma * [[Bola Kosovo|'Bola Kosovo']]: 'Flija, Burek, Bakllasarm, Tarator, Tavë kosi, Sujuk, Kadaif, Kek, Havell, Rakiya, Boza dan Ajron * 'Bola Kuwait: Kebab,'' kabsa ''dan machboos * Bola Kirgizstan: Beshbarmak'','' laghman dan kuurdak * Bola Laos: Khao poon (laotian laksa),'' tum mak hoong ''dan larb dengan ketan * Bola Latvia: Kentang, Zupa, Kartupeļu pankūkas, Alexander Torte, Rasols dan Jāņu siers * Bola Lebanon: Falafel'','' kibbeh dan' '''tabbouleh * 'Bola Libya: Kebab,'' bazeen ''dan usban * '''Bola Lithuania: Zeppelin atau Cepelinas, Bulvė * Bola Louisiana: Cajun dan ikan lele * Bola Luksemburg: Thuringer'','' judd mat gaardebounen dan bouneschlupp * Bola Makau: Mie wijen dan minchee * Bola Makedonia: Pita,ajvar dan tavče-gravče * Bola Madagaskar: Romazava, Ranovola, Ravitoto dan Lasary. * Bola Malaka (MY): Ikan bakar (roasted fish) * Bola Malaysia: Ketupat'','' nasi lemak'','' sate'','' roti canai, laksa, nasi kerbau, nasi dangang dan teh tarik * Bola Malta: Timpana, pastizzi dan kelinci rebus * Bola Meksiko: Taco'','' chiles en nogada'','' sesos, escamoles, mole poblano dan cokelat * BolaMoldova: Mititei * Bola Mongolia: Buuz, placinte dan brinza * Bola Montenegro: burek, kačamak dan raštan * Bola Moroko: Kebab,'' couscous,'' tangine dan pastilla * Bola Myanmar: Laksa, mohinga, dan laphet * Bola Namibia: Schnitzel dan chakalaka * Rawr Nepal: Dal bhat, choyla, pani puri, momos dan' '''tarkari RAWR * 'Bola Belanda: Tulp'','' stamppot dan hutspot * '''Bola New York: Sayap * Bola New York City: Pizza * Bola Selandia Baru: Bacon dan pai telur'','' domba dan pavlova * Bola Nikaragua: Cokelat'','' gallo pinto dan churrasco * Bola Nigeria: ubi dan nasi jollof * Bola Siprus Utara: Kebab dan kesenangan turki * Bola Irlandia Utara: Ulster goreng * Bola Norwegia: Brunost dan fårikål * Bola Novia Scotia: Udang * Bola Oklahoma: Blackberry'','' madu dan lele * Bola Padania Prosciutto'','' polenta dan' '''risotto * 'Bola Pakistan: Kebab kari, nihari dan biryani * '''Bola Palestina: Kebab,'' salad arab,'' falafel'','' musakhan dan hummus dengan tahini * Bola Panama: Cokelat dan sancocho de gallina * Bola Paraguay: Chipá'','' sopa paraguaya dan cokelat * Bola Penang (MY): Mie udang * Bola Peru: Ceviche, Ají de gallina, Papa a la huancaína, Causa a la limeña, Lomo saltado, Arroz con pato, Inca Kola, Mazamorra morada, Chicha morada, Pisco Sour, Suspiro a la limeña dan cokelat * Bola Filipina: Balut, salpicao'','' asado'','' cokelat'','' lechon, adobo, puto * Bola Polandia: Kiełbasa'','' barszcz'','' bigos'','' kotlet schabowy'','' żurek dan pierogi * Bola Puerto Riko: Cokelat, mofongo dan arroz con gandules dengan Lechon * Bola Portugal: Bacalhau'','' cozido à portuguesa'','' açorda'','' salpicão dan pastel de nata * Bola Romania: Visinata'','' mititei'','' sarmale'','' mici dan mamaliga * Bola Rusia: Stroganoff'','' salad olivier'','' borscht'','' pelmeni'','' šči dan kaša dan vodka * Bola San Marino: Torta tre monti, mistra, cacciatello, and kelinci panggang dan fennel * Bola Arab Saudi: Kebab,'' halal ''dan kabsa * Bola Skotlandia: Haggis * Bola Senegal: Kebab,'' thieboudienne * 'Bola Serbia:' Rakija,'' ćevapčići'','' pljeskavica'','' ražnjići'','' kajmak, sarma dan proja * Bola Slowakia: Bryndzové halušky * Bola Slovenia: Prezganka'','' ajdovi žganci'','' belokranjska povitica dan obara * Bola Afrika Selatan: Chakalaka'','' bobotie dan boerewors * Bola Korea Selatan: Kimchi'','' bulgogi dan sup anjing * Bola Spanyol: Paella'','' cokelat'','' tortilla española dan tapas * Bola Sri Lanka: Kari'','' nasi dan kayu manis * Bola Sudan: Kebab,'' ful medames * 'Bola Swedia: Kebab,'' Köttbullar,'' kräftskiva'','' surströmming dan ostkaka * '''Bola Swiss: Cokelat'','' cervelat'','' fondue dan rösti * Bola Siria: Kebab,'' fatteh ''dan kibbeh * Bola Tanah Szekely: Kebab, Kürtoskalács dan Paprika * Bola Tajikistan: Plov, nagman, aprikot, non, mante dan beshbarmak * Bola Taiwan: Teh Boba'','' wonton'','' sup mie daging sapi dan dim sum * Bola Tanzania: Kebab dan ugali * Bola Tatar: Kebab,'' çiberek ''dan öçpoçmaq * Bola Texas: Quesadilla, BBQ * Bola Tibet: Thukba, momos, Bö cha dan Tsampa * Bola Thailand: Mie wijen'','' pad thai dan tom yum goong * Segitiga Singapura: Nasi goreng, telur gulung'','' kepiting chili'','' nasi ayam hainan dan laksa * Bola Trinidad dan Tobago: Callaloo dan ganda * Bola Tula (RU): Roti manis Tula * Bola Turki: Kebab,'' kesenangan turki,'' kuru fasulye dengan pilav dan yogurt * Bola Britania Raya: Rosbif (sering digunakan secara negatif oleh France), teh'','' ikan dan keripik'','' daging sapi dan pudding * Bola Ukraina: Salo dan borscht * Bola Amerika: Burger'','' hot dog'','' ayam goreng'','' pai apel,cokelat,'' pop-tart, french fry, donat DAN pop * 'Bola Utah: Madu * '''Bola Uruguay: Salad Olivier'','' cokelat'','' chivito dan asado * Bola Uighur: Mie-kebab * Bola Uzbekistan: O'sh, Shashlyk, Lagman, dan ''Plov * 'Bola Vanuatu: Lap lap * '''Bola Venezuela: Arepa'','' pabellón criollo dan cokelat * Bola Vietnam: Phở, bánh chưng and nước mắm * Bola Kepulauan Virgin: Ikan dan jamur * Bola Wales: Cawl * Bola Yaman: Kebab dan saltah * Bola Zimbabwe: Sadza Historis: * ' Bola Prusia: '''Sosis * ' Bola Kesultanan Ottoman: Kebab * Bola Kekaisaran Jepang: Sushi * '''Bola Austria-Hongaria: Goulash * Bola Ketsaran Rusia: 'Borscht * 'Bola Kerajaan Italia: Pasta * [[Bola Kerajaan Perancis|'Bola Kerajaan Perancis']]: Baguette * [[Bola Republik Cina|'Bola Republik Cina']]: Dim Sum Seruan / Kata Kotor Biasanya, negara berseru dan bersumpah dalam bahasa mereka sendiri tapi ada beberapa pengecualian seperti link=Kubus Israel Kubus Israel yang berteriak terutama "Oy vey". Kata kotor yang paling dikenal adalah Kurwa yang secara harfiah berarti b*jingan dalam bahasa Polandia. Kawaii Kawaii adalah negara bagian Bola Jepang. Ini adalah istilah untuk saat tertarik pada hal-hal yang menggemaskan, dan menggambarkan hal ini dengan mengenakan pakaian yang sesuai, seperti telinga kucing atau ekor berbulu. Hal ini sering bercanda tentang kontroversial, dan fase manipulatif dalam pemberontakan Bola Kekaisaran Jepang yang baru. Banyak artis di komunitas Bola Polandia Facebook, seperti Nalali yang terkenal di sana karena menggambar berbagai jenis bola negara dengan cara ini. Hal ini dianggap "kanker" oleh pengikut mereka yang kuat. Tawaan Berikut adalah tawa khas beberapa karakter Bola Polandia. * ' HH 'Bola Arab Saudi dan setiap bola negara berbahasa arab atau هههه , ini adalah orang arab untuk "HH". * HON negara Frankofon (yaitu: Bola Perancis) * CHA ' Bola Polandia dan Bola Lithuania, dan negara lain yang mungkin berada di Polonosfer/Litosfera. * 'HUE ''atau'' KKKKKKK ''or'' ASHAUSHAU '''Bola Brasil dan semua Lusosfer * '''JA Bola Spanyol dan semua bola negara berbahasa spanyol * XA 'Bola Rusia dan bangsa slavia/Russosfer lain. * 'ГA. Karena kenyataan kata Г'' diucapkan seperti ''H dalam bahasa ukraina. * XI (嘻嘻) Bola Cina dan Sinosfer * KE,KH ''', (ㅋ') Bola Korea Selatan (dan Korea lain). Inilah suara Zerglings Starcraft dalam mode battle. Lagipula, itu suara yang sama dengan ㅋ, yang hampir sama dengan "LOL' dalam bahasa Inggris. * '''WK ' Bola Indonesia Sebagian besar netizen Indonesia biasanya menulis ini saat mengekspresikan tawa * KTWA Bola Brunei Tawa ini paling banyak digunakan oleh warga Bruneian dan tawa ini juga digunakan untuk Malaysia. Ejaan yang benar 'KTWA' sebenarnya KETAWA. * HÖ negara berbahasa Jerman (Jermanosfer) * 5''' (ห้า') Bola Thailand * '''WWW' (笑い or 笑') Bola Jepang * '''AKJSA 'Bola Chili * 'ADSLJKŞEWJGVŞQEQKEŞJGVQEŞKJGA '- Versi Turki negaraberbahasaTurki Hue * '''HIE- Digunakan oleh Belanda, Belgia, dan negara-negara berbahasa Belanda lainnya. * HĂ- Negara berbahasa Romania (Bola Romania dan Bola Moldova) * '' 'HA ''atau ''LOL'' ''Sebagian besar negara lain * '''GHA '''Recent, specific to Hittiteball Relevansi '''Relevansi adalah istilah Bola Polandia yang digunakan untuk mengatakan (politis, historis dan ekonomis) pentingnya suatu negara tertentu. Ini juga bisa mengacu pada ukuran negara itu. Sebuah lelucon yang umum adalah negara kecil dan micronations berpura-pura, atau mencoba untuk menjadi relevan, kebanyakan Bola Sealand. Dialek Komik Bola Polandia kadang-kadang termasuk dialek khusus dalam kalimat, inilah yang biasa digunakan. Di Bola Polandia semua negara berbicara tentang nama negara lain yang mencampur bahasa Inggris dengan bahasa ibunya sendiri. * Kanada 'Mengatakan "Eh?" terlalu banyak, positif, netral, dan negatif * 'Singapura 'Mengakhiri sebuah kalimat seruan, pertanyaan atau amarah "lah/leh/sia/hor/meh/lor dll" * 'Jepang 'Mengakhiri hampir setiap kalimat dengan "desu" * 'Brasil dan Lusosfer '''Ketika kamu ingin mengatakan ''"Halo", itu bisa menjadi "Hue-llo", karena kata Hue sedang terjadi. * Setiap kerajaan yang berhubungan dengan Maya 'akan mengakhiri hampir semua kata dalam "tl", seperti "Halotl". Gramar Bola Polandia Tidak bisa masuk Frasa ini berasal dari Poland cannot into space dan berarti bahwa negara tertentu tidak dapat mencapainya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Contoh penting adalah: * 'Poland cannot into space (Polandia tak bisa ke luar angkasa): Ini adalah lelucon yang paling terkenal. Ini juga tidak berarti apa-apa yang terkait dengan angkasa untuk Polandball (tidak ada yang terjadi di angkasa, tidak ada program angkasa...). * Yunani (dan negara miskin manapun) tak bisa ke uang http://www.reddit.com/r/polandball/comments/1zv6ys/your_time_to_shine/cfxil61 * Bola Bolivia, Mongolia, Serbia, Uzbekistan, Belarus dan San Marino tak bisa ke laut * Latvia tak bisa ke kentang * Estonia tak biss ke Nordik * Puerto Riko tak bisa ke negara bagian * Britania Raya tak bisa ke Eropa Latin * Wales tak bisa ke Union Jack * Amerika tak bisa sehat * Setiap negara separatis tidak dapat merdeka * Setiap negara terbagi (seperti Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara) tidak bisa masuk ke dalam kesatuan * Argentina tak bisa menjadi putih * Jerman tak bisa ke humor atau ke dalam kotak * Belanda tak bisa meninggalkan ganja * Turki tak bisa ke UE * Azerbaijan tak bisa ke -stan * Sealand tak bisa ke relevansi * Slovenia tak bisa ke Eropa Jerman * Cina tak bisa ke lingkungan bersih * UE tak bisa ke Norwegia dan Swiss * Makedonia tak bisa ke UE * Bhutan tak bisa berhenti menjadi negara terindah * Chili tak bisa ke G20 * Kanada tak bisa menjadi republik * Hong Kong tak bisa memukul Segitiga Singapura Tanah liat Artinya tanah. Misalnya, Polandia sering mengeluh kepada Rusia karena mencuri tanah liat dan kudanya. Istilah ini berasal dari video YouTube (rusak) memposting mengomel terhadap Kebab dari sudut pandang Bola Serbia. Ini dari copypasta 'Hapus Kebab'. Video ini memberikan Bola Bosnia satu kesempatan untuk mengembalikan tanah liat Serbia yang benar. "Tanah liat" mungkin hasil terjemahan kata mesin (buruk) yang harfiah "tanah" (sebagai dalam sebidang tanah) dari bahasa Serbia ke bahasa Inggris. Gib Keharusan bahasa Jerman untuk berikan. Frasa yang sangat umum adalah gib tanah liat atau gib laut. Gib laut sering digunakan oleh daratan (Bola Austria, Bola Bolivia, Bola Hungaria, Bola Paraguay, Bola San Marino, Bola Swiss, Bola Serbia, Bola Uzbekistan,...) Sering digunakan oleh Bola Gipsi. Hue Tertawa khas Bola Brasil dan juga dari Lusosfer. http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Huehuehuehttp://knowyourmeme.com/memes/huahuehuahue Hapus HUE sama dengan bentuk yang lebih benar Hapus Feijoada. Dari Ini adalah simbol bahasa Inggris yang rusak. Ini sering diletakkan di tempat acak atau, lebih sering lagi, setelah kata kerja. Ploks Artinya tolong. Bayar hutang Seringkali disindir di Bola Polandia adalah kenyataan bahwa banyak negara berhutang banyak negara lain melalui Dana Moneter Internasional. Berlawanan dengan stereotip populer dari Bola Amerika karena banyak negara uang; Karena eurocentrisme alami Bola Polandia, sering kali melibatkan negara-negara lain di Eropa karena uang satu sama lain. Contoh yang lebih populer adalah Bola Yunani berhutang uang pada Bola Jerman, dan terus-menerus (dan berhasil) mengemis lebih banyak. Buat Terkadang, buat diletakkan di depan verba sering seperti membuat. Kuwot Ejaan bahasa Inggris rusak kuat. Komu Ejaan bahasa Inggris rusak kamu. Semua orang tidak bisa mengatakan kamu, kecuali negara yang tidak memiliki aksen atau penemu bahasa Inggris. Homoseks/Homogay/Kelamin Biasanya, ini bisa berarti negara-negara yang menyukai homoseksual atau orang transgender, atau negara yang mengenalinya dan tidak melakukan diskriminasi terhadap mereka, dengan contoh yang terkenal Bola Swedia dan jika sebuah negara tidak dapat menjadi jenis kelamin atau tidak menginginkan jenis kelamin, mereka tidak mengenali homoseksual atau transgender sebagai orang baik, dan sering mendiskriminasi mereka dengan menggunakan agama, dan contoh-contoh yang populer dari negara anti-homoseks/homogay/kelamin akan menjadi Bola Rusia, Bola Polandia, atau Bola Vatikan. Secara keseluruhan, itu hanya berarti orang LGBT atau negara yang menyukai komunitas LGBT. Dalam Bola Polandia, homoseks, homogay, dan jenis kelamin pada dasarnya berarti hal yang sama. Teks marah Teks marah adalah ciri kecil meme di mana sebuah negara, biasanya mengambang, menghina teks di belakangnya. Teks selalu huruf besar dan biasanya berwarna merah, dicampur dengan "Hapus" dan berbagai kata umpatan. Fusi Bola Polandia Fitur ini SANGAT BARU. Pada dasarnya, dua negara bersatu atau fusioning membuat negara baru. Inilah yang sekarang: * Bola Korea Utara' + ' Bola Korea Selatan = Bola Uni Korea * Bola Lauenburg + Tanah Bütow = Bola Lauenburg dan Tanah Bütow Land * Bola Polandia-Lituania + Bola Ketsaran Rusia = Bola Persemakmuran Polandia-Lituania-Muskovit Polandia belum hilang Polandia belum hilang adalah istilah yang digunakan oleh Polandia saat dia hilang atau beberapa negara membicarakan seseorang yang hilang di Polandia. Ini menjadi meme karena Polandia belum hilang juga merupakan ayat ke-11 lagu kebangsaan. Referensi cs:Terminologie es:Terminología de Polandball ru:Упоротость zh:术语 en:Terminology ja:用語 Kategori:Bantuan Kategori:Terminologi Kategori:Aturan Kategori:Elemen Kategori:Pemeliharaan situs